


Tokyo Teddy Bear

by CandyKiraneko



Series: Mientras dormías [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Nekoma, Romance, Sleep, Teddy Bears, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya odiaba que la gente le viera con el pelo liso, porque las reacciones siempre eran las mismas:</p><p>"¡Un niño de primaria!"</p><p>"¡Eres aún más bajito de lo que creía!" </p><p>Y la peor de todas... "eres adorable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainieDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos! Os traigo la primera parte de esta serie titulada "Mientras dormías", que consiste en una serie de oneshots de diversas pairings de Haikyuu!!, todos conectados por la temática de dormir, y que espero que os gusten ^^
> 
> Este se lo dedico a RainieDeForest, ya que es el primer fluff que escribo, y ella es mi maestra y mentora en el arte de generar diabetes y subidas de azúcar varias con este género <3 ¡Muchas gracias por todo, preciosa! ^^
> 
> Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, estoy deseando conocer vuestras opiniones ^^

Noya estaba frustrado. Caminaba arrastrando los pies de vuelta desde el baño por los largos pasillos después de su encuentro fortuito con Shoyo y Ryu en mitad de la noche. Odiaba que la gente le viera con el pelo liso, porque las reacciones siempre eran las mismas:

"¡Un niño de primaria!"

"¡Eres aún más bajito de lo que creía!" 

Y la peor de todas... "eres adorable".

Sabía que no aparentaba dieciséis años, y centraba todos sus esfuerzos en intentar hacer trampas a la naturaleza y ocultar su verdadero físico, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Su amigo Asahi siempre se estaba quejando porque la gente le tomara por un chico mayor de lo que era y todos le temieran, y aunque Noya podía entenderlo en la teoría, a nivel práctico se moría de envidia por la altura y complexión física de su mejor amigo. Él también quería ser fuerte e imponente y suscitar alguna reacción diferente a la que solían provocar los bebés y los caniches. Dejar de ser "adorable" y ser... ¿solemne? ¿sexy? Sí, algo así. 

Propinó un pequeño puntapié a la puerta de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Asahi durante aquel campamento de entrenamiento, donde seguro que su amigo estaría lamentándose por haber asustado a Hinata y Tanaka en el pasillo un rato antes. Ahora tendría que consolarle por tener el aspecto que él siempre había deseado, justo después de que volvieran a confundirle con un niño de primaria otra vez. Planazo. Corrió la puerta con desgana.

− Ya estoy − Anunció mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí − Pero ¿¡qué...!?

Todo el cuarto estaba manga por hombro. Había ropa por todas partes y sus maletas estaban abiertas de par en par en mitad de la habitación. Si no fuera porque sabía que el mostrenco de metro ochenta y pico con el pelo largo que estaba dando vueltas como una peonza por allí era su compañero, pensaría que habían entrado a robarles.

−Aquí tampoco... − Asahi parecía al borde de las lágrimas cuando se volvió hacia Noya, que le contemplaba atónito −. ¡No está!

− ¿Qué buscas? − No conseguía salir de su asombro. ¿Qué puñetas estaba pasando?

− ¡Bubu no está! − estaba desesperado. Pronunció esas palabras como si fueran una verdad universal que todos debieran entender.

− Bubu − repitió Nishinoya. Intentaba que al decirlo en voz alta aquel nombre empezara a significar algo para él, pero no funcionó. − ¿Quién cojones es Bubu?

Asahi se ruborizó, tomando conciencia por primera vez de que su amigo no sabía nada de la existencia y la importancia de Bubu. Nadie aparte de su familia sabía nada acerca de Bubu.

− Nada, no es nada.

− Estabas casi llorando por Bubu, Asahi − Noya llevaba muy mal las mentiras − Dímelo. Igual puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.

− Es igual, no está. − No disimulaba nada bien lo que le dolía decir esas palabras −. Me lo debí de dejar en casa. − miró el reloj de la pared −. Ya es tarde para ir a buscarlo, ¿no?

− Estamos en Tokyo − respondió, como si esa frase fuera evidencia suficiente de que era imposible ir a buscar a Bubu hasta Miyagi. ¿Tan importante era como para que Asahi se planteara siquiera la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo? −. En serio, ¿quién o qué leches es Bubu?

−Prométeme que no te vas a reír. − Pidió tímidamente.

− Te lo prometo.

− Bubu es... mi osito de peluche.

− ¿Qué? −No podía haber oído lo que creía que acababa de oír.

− Lo tengo desde que era pequeño.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. Una venganza de algún ser supremo por haberse quejado de parecer un niño y envidiar el cuerpo de Asahi. O una tomadura de pelo de Kuroo. O algo.  
−Tu osito de peluche − repitió, tratando de asimilar la información. Estaba tan consternado que no podía ni reírse.

− Sí. − Asahi estaba entre avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar y aliviado porque a Noya no hubiera soltado una carcajada tal que la oyera todo el equipo.

− Y pensabas traértelo aquí. − No procesaba.

−Duermo con él. − En serio, que salieran las cámaras ya. −. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie...

−No, no − No le iban a creer de todos modos −. Tranquilo.

− Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Nishinoya − Asahi le abrazó como nunca antes había hecho, estrechando sus lazos de amistad con la fuerza del secreto que ahora compartían. Esto era surrealista. − Muchas gracias por entenderlo −. No, si no lo entendía...

− Bueno, ya − Noya se deshizo de su abrazo y echó un vistazo al desastre − Vamos a guardar todo esto y a dormir, que mañana jugamos contra Nekoma otra vez.

Asahi asintió y volvieron a guardar toda la ropa en las maletas de nuevo. Sacaron los futones y los colocaron a un par de metros de distancia uno de otro. Se acostaron enseguida, porque, con o sin Bubu, el día había sido agotador y tenía que descansar si quería seguirle el ritmo a Yaku Morisuke al día siguiente.

Noya no sabía qué hora era cuando sintió unos suaves golpes en su hombro, forzándole a despertar de sus maravillosos sueños con Kiyoko como modelo de bikinis. Se revolvió en el sitio, sin abrir los ojos, conocedor de quién era el que le había arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo.

− ¿Estás despierto? − susurró Asahi a su lado. Se volvió pesadamente hacia el lugar del que venía la voz. Nos ha jodido, si le había despertado él.

− No − respondió con la voz ronca −. ¿Qué coño quieres?

− No puedo dormir...

Noya puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba. Que el cielo le diera paciencia con ese chico o amanecería entre rejas

− ¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

− Es que me falta Bubu. − Joder con el puto oso de los huevos.

− ¡Bubu está más de trescientos kilómetros, Asahi! − gritó en voz baja para no despertar a los de la habitación contigua.

− Ya lo sé – lloriqueó −. Pero no puedo dormir sin él.

Noya suspiró, agotado. ¿Qué crimen había cometido en sus vidas pasadas para merecer esto ahora?

− ¿Y qué solución se te ocurre?

−Bueno, es que... tú te pareces mucho a Bubu.

¿Perdón? Tenía que ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto.

− Sois igual de adorables − Azumane Asahi iba a morir esa noche.

−Vaya, qué bien − El sarcasmo era su mejor arma en esos casos. No tenía nada más que añadir.

− Podría... ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche? Por favor.

No recordaba desde cuando tenía un hijo de cuatro años de metro ochenta y pico.

−Venga, vale... − Asahi juntó los futones mientras le daba las gracias una y otra vez. Se estaba ganando el cielo − Pero nada de tonterías, ¿eh?

− No, no − se metió bajo las mantas de nuevo y Noya pudo sentir su respiración en la nuca, erizándole el vello de todo el cuerpo. − Muchas gracias, Noya. Eres el mejor mejor amigo del mundo. − Cada vez le subía más de categoría.

− Sí, sí... venga, buenas noches.

− ¡Espera!

− ¿Y ahora qué?

− Te... ¿te puedo abrazar? Siempre abrazo a Bubu por las noches.

−Como quieras − se resignó. Sólo quería dormir.

− Muchas gracias − Asahi pasó su enorme brazo por encima de él y lo estrechó ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Noya sintió cómo su ritmo cardíaco se disparaba hasta límites casi desconocidos para él. La estrella no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido, pero el líbero estaba seguro de que con esa frecuencia cardíaca sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Visto que ahora sería él quien pasaría la noche en vela, decidió hacerlo lo más cómodo posible. Se volvió con cuidado y apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Asahi, quien, como en un acto reflejo natural, le pasó el otro brazo por encima y hundió la cara en su pelo. Esa debía de ser la postura que tomaba al dormir con Bubu. Noya inspiró hondo, oliendo el gel de ducha de Asahi, mezclado con su aroma natural. Podía pasarse toda la noche en vela sin problemas si era en esa postura, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo su respiración.

Tal vez ser adorable no fuera tan malo después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Os traigo mi primer fluff fluffy fluffy! Separarme del angst y el dramatismo me ha costado más de lo que creéis... xD ¿Qué opináis? ¿vuelvo a mi dinámica habitual o profundizo más en este género? ¿me tiraréis suficientes tomates para hacerme un gazpacho fresquito? ¡Espero vuestras opiniones con ansia!
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
